


Monte Plateado

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde
Summary: Se recomienda leerlo con esto de fondo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mlvl7dkzBIA (a partir del 5:58)





	Monte Plateado

**Author's Note:**

> Se recomienda leerlo con esto de fondo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mlvl7dkzBIA (a partir del 5:58)

Han pasado tres años desde aquello. No he vuelto más a casa; no lo haré hasta que pueda alcanzar todo el poder que me sea posible junto a mis Pokémon. Por eso estoy aquí en el Monte Plateado. Entrenando. Y esperando a que alguien tenga agallas y venga a desafiarme.

Pikachu, que estaba subido a mi hombro, baja al suelo. Se ha puesto en posición de combate. Escucho entonces unas pisadas en la nieve. Y veo a un entrenador cuyos ojos reflejan a aquel yo que se proclamó campeón de Kanto tres años atrás. Comprendo entonces que aquel chaval me dará el combate más intenso que jamás se haya visto...


End file.
